


angel eyes

by exhaustedjae



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Zukka - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedjae/pseuds/exhaustedjae
Summary: a quick prologue. updates will be irregular- learning how to be an adult
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), zukka
Kudos: 10





	angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a quick prologue. updates will be irregular- learning how to be an adult

“I told you, I do NOT want to go!”   
“Zuko, come on. It’s a good way to get out and meet new people. You NEED friends.”  
Zuko shook his head, “Like you AREN’T my friend, you can’t be serious Mai.”  
“What do you MEAN Zuko? Your sister still thinks we’re dating! And if you haven’t noticed, you are GAY. As a matter of fact, I am TOO. What happens when Azula starts snooping?”  
“Mai, listen I know, I’m sorry. I just can’t go to the party.”   
“Whatever Zuko. I’m not doing this anymore,” Mai opened the door, “ I’m not covering for your ass anymore.” The door shut softly behind her.   
Zuko couldn’t breathe. Mai was going to tell Azula. Mai, his best friend. His ONLY friend, Mai.  
“She wouldn’t tell her I’m gay, right?” Zuko shook his magic 8 ball and shut his eyes tight. “Would she?”   
“ZUZU, I’M HERE!” Zuko dropped the ball and ran to meet Azula at the door. “Zuzu, won’t you let your sister in?”  
“Well you see, I was actually leaving-”  
“Bullshit, you were talking to yourself- I heard you.”  
“You didn’t hear anything Azula. I have to go to class.” Zuko pushed passed his sister and slammed the door shut behind him. “Now if you will excuse me.”  
“Whatever Zuko. I’ll see you and Mai later anyways.” Zuko flinched and nodded.  
“Oh, what was that? Did I hit a nerve?”  
“No. I have to go.” Zuko quickly turned and started making his way down to the elevator, trying to ignore the sound of his sister’s laugh.


End file.
